staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 Października 2009
06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00, 8:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03, 8:32 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci 09:30 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny chomik Koszmarnego Karolka, odc. 44 (Horrid Henry’s Horrid Hamster); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 09:40 Małe zoo Lucy, seria II - Opowieść o kuzynie Śmiechotku, odc. 18 (The Story of Cousin Chuckles, ep. 18); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 09:55 Bunio i Kimba - Warzymy miksturę, odc. 16 (Let's make a potion); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 10:05 Powrót do przyszłości, seria I - Do ataku!, odc. 9 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 10:30 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Potrawy z polskich wędlin 11:30 Podróżnik - Lekcja tanga w Buenos Aires 11:50 ZUS dla ciebie ; program poradnikowy 11:55 Leksykon PRL; felieton 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Tak jak w Unii 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1361; telenowela TVP 13:10 Klan - odc. 1749 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1884; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Dookoła świata z Tippi - odc. 5/6 Tippi i wilki (Tippi and the Wolves); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002) 14:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 15:00 Wiadomości 15:05 Pogoda 15:10 Ranczo - odc. 45 - Wymiana międzypokoleniowa - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4536 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4751); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4537 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4752); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1750 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1362; telenowela TVP 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1885; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kacper - Kacper źle się czuje, odc. 8; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Wyspa Harpera - odc. 7 - txt - str.777; thriller kraj prod.USA (2008) 21:20 Wysokie napięcie - Znaki - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002) 23:10 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show 23:45 Kino nocnych marków - We śnie; thriller kraj prod.Hiszpania (2005) Konserwacja nadajnika dla Warszawy i okolic w godz. 01:00 - 06:00 01:20 Notacje - Iwo Białynicki - Birula. Fizyka w PRL; cykl dokumentalny 01:35 Zakończenie dnia 06:20 TELEZAKUPY 06:50 Współcześni apostołowie; reportaż 07:20 Skarby przeszłości - Rozdając uśmiechy - odc. 12 (odc. 12); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2007) 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 1/48 A jeśli to nie ja? (Santa Apprentice ep. What If It`s Not Me?); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 141 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:45; Pogoda 9:10, 10:15 10:55 Moja rodzinka - odc. 4/34 (My Family Season1, Episode 4); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000) 11:35 Cogito - Katyń - Ludobójstwo i propaganda - cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, ROSJA (1993) 12:20 Cogito - Dowódcy AK - "Bór" - gen. Dywizji Tadeusz Komorowski; cykl dokumentalny 12:55 Cogito - W oku cyklonu: scenariusz katastrofy - odc. 2 - txt - str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 13:55 Córki McLeoda - odc. 126 Niebo i ziemia (McLeod's Daughters, s. 5 ep. (Heaven and Earth)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2005) 14:50 Fort Boyard ; reality show 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 689; serial TVP 16:50 MASH - odc. 22/147 (MASH (J 322 s. 1)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1972) 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Koło fortuny - odc. 134; teleturniej 18:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1071 Kłopoty Marka; telenowela TVP 19:05 Gilotyna - odc. 6 - również w TVP HD; teleturniej 19:35 Soc według Szpota - Za chlebem; cykl dokumentalny 19:45 Gustaw Holoubek - nie tylko o teatrze - (3) 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 323 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 690; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 445 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Pogoda 23:25 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Mężczyzna idealny; komedia kraj prod.CZECHY (2005) Konserwacja nadajnika dla Warszawy i okolic w godz. 01:00 - 06:00 01:10 Kocham kino na bis - Fargo; dramat kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996) 02:50 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:08 Info Poranek 06:12 Pogoda Info 06:15 Serwis info flesz 06:17 Info Poranek 06:21 Pogoda Info 06:25 Info Traffic 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:36 Pogoda Info 06:38 Info Poranek 06:45 Serwis info flesz 06:48 Info Poranek 06:52 Info Traffic 06:55 Pogoda Info 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:06 Info Poranek 07:15 Serwis info flesz 07:17 Info Poranek 07:23 Info Traffic 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:37 Pogoda Info 07:38 Info Poranek 07:45 Poranek z Panoramą Lubelską 08:01 Gość poranka 08:16 Info Poranek 08:22 Info Traffic 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:34 Info Poranek 08:45 Poranek z Panoramą Lubelską 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:07 Pogoda Info 09:10 Gość poranka 09:21 Info Poranek 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:35 Info Poranek 09:39 Serwis sportowy 09:45 Serwis info flesz 09:47 Pogoda Info 09:51 Info Poranek 10:00 Gość poranka 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:40 Pogoda Info 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Info Poranek 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:10 Serwis sportowy 11:15 Info Świat; magazyn 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:49 Pogoda Info 11:54 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:11 Pogoda Info 12:15 Biznes 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:25 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:54 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:10 Pogoda Info 14:15 Biznes 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:49 Pogoda Info 14:54 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:48 Pogoda Info 15:52 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:14 Info Świat; magazyn 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień 16:42 Pogoda Info 16:45 Gość dnia 16:55 Zdarzenia 17:15 Raport z Polski 17:30 Panorama lubelska 17:50 Prognoza pogody 18:00 Zdarzenia 18:15 Potrafisz 18:30 Rok w ogrodzie 18:50 Tygiel polityczny 19:15 Gość dnia 19:28 Pogoda Info 19:32 Raport z Polski 19:51 Biznes 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda Info 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:42 Pogoda Info 21:45 Panorama lubelska 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Minął Dzień; magazyn 22:34 Plus - minus (zapowiedź) 22:37 Pogoda Info 22:45 Plus - minus; magazyn 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 23:52 Pogoda Info 24:00 Raj 7 plemion - Kurdystan; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2008) Konserwacja nadajnika dla Warszawy i okolic w godz. 01:00 - 06:00 00:56 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:39 Info Świat; magazyn 01:50 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn 02:09 Minął Dzień; magazyn 02:41 Plus - minus; magazyn 02:51 Sportowy Wieczór 03:13 Info Świat; magazyn 03:24 Raport z Polski 03:36 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 03:58 Plus - minus; magazyn 04:08 Info Świat; magazyn 04:19 Minął Dzień; magazyn 04:51 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie 05:10 U fryzjera; magazyn 05:34 Raport z Polski left|thumb|79x79px 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07.00 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 07.15 Wielka wygrana 08.00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (120)-serial kom., USA 08.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (121) - serial kom., USA 09.00 Świat według Kiepskich (304)-serial kom., Polska 09.30 Świat według Kiepskich (305) - serial kom., Polska 10.00 Daleko od noszy (46) - serial komediowy, Polska 10.30 Daleko od noszy (47) - serial komediowy, Polska 11.00 Malanowski i Partnerzy (110) - serial fab. -dok. 11.30 Samo życie (1339) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (235): Moc grejpfruta - serial komediowy, Poiska 13.00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (122) - serial kom., USA 13.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (123) -serial kom., USA 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (969) 14.45 Ostrydyżur 10 (103) - serial 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (111) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Świat według Kiepskich (306) - serial kom., Polska 17.30 Świat według KIepskich (307) - serial kom:, Polska 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (970) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie(1340)-serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.00 Pewnego razu w Meksyku: Desperado 2 - film sensacyjny, Meksyk/USA 2003 21.55 Polsat Boxing Night - news 22.00 Studio Lotto 22.15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (83) - serial, USA 23.15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (84) - serial, USA 00.10 Sztorm stulecia (2/3) - thriller, Kanada/USA 1999 02.10 Nagroda gwarantowana 03.10 Tajemnice losu 04.10 Zakazana kamera left|thumb|79x79px 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.55 Telesklep 07.00 Granie na śniadanie 08.00 Brzydula (189) - serial komediowy, Polska 08.30 Dzień dobryTVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1170)-serial obyczajowy, Polska 11.35 Salon gry 12.10 Telesklep 12.40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.40 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.15 W-11-wydział śledczy-serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.55 Agenci NCIS 3 (23/24)-serial kryminalny, USA 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.55 Brzydula (190) - serial komediowy, Polska 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Prognoza pogody 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1171) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.45 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21.30 39 i pół (33): Cienie na ścianie - serial obyczajowy, Polska 22.30 Kuba Wojewódzki 4 23.30 Califomication 2 (1) - serial komediowy, USA 00.10 Califomication 2 (2) - serial komediowy, USA 00.50 5uperwizjer- magazyn 01.25 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.45 Nocne granie 03.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 04.00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe left|thumb|79x79px 04.55 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 05.15 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.15 TV Market 06.55 Zbuntowani (75) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 07.55 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 08.55 Nie igraj l aniołem (102) - telenowela; Meksyk 09.55 Rodzina Serrano (36) - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 11.35 Mała czarna - talk show 12.35 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 13.45 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozr. 14.15 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 15.15 Rodzina Serrano (37) - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Zbuntowani (76) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.00 Nie Igraj l aniołem (103) - telenowela, Meksyk 20.00 Rushmore - komedia, USA 1998 21.55 Gliniarze l Melbourne (8) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 22.55 Mesjasz 4: W otchłani (1/2) - thriller, USA/Wielka Brytania 2005 00.50 Mała czarna - talk show 01.50 Mel- film przygodowy, USA 1998 03.35 James Brown: Live at Montreux - koncert 04.50 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 05.25 Cena marzeń (45/115) 06.15 Na WspóInej (102) -serial,Pol. 06.45 Inwazja (16/22) - serial SF, USA 07.45 Twarzą w twarz 2(10/13) - seńal sensacyjny, Polska 08.45 B jak Brzydula 2(11/50)-telenowela, Niemcy 09.20 B jak Brzydula 2 (12/50) - telenowela, Niemcy 09.50 Kobra: OddzIał specjalny 2 (12/22) - seńal sensac., Niemcy 10.55 TeIezakupy 12.35 Apetyt na kasę 13.30 Cena marzeń (46/65) - telenowela, Meksyk 14.30 Inwazja (17/22) - serial SF, USA 15.25 TeoIIa wielkiego podrywu 2 (15/23) -serial komediowy, USA 15.55 Twarzą w twarz2 (11/13)-serial sensacyjny, Polska 16.55 B)ak Brzydula 2 (13/50) - telenowela, Niemcy 17.25 B )ak Brzydula 2 (14/50) - tełenoweta. Niemcy 18.00 Kobra: OddzIał speclalny 2 (13/22) - serial sensac., Niemcy 19.05 Prz,yJacIeIe (22/48) - serial, USA 19.35 Teoria - wielIego podrywu 2 (16/23) - serial komediowy, USA 20.05 Parszywa dwunastka 2: Następna misja - film wojenny, USA 1985 22.00 Amelykańsld nlnja 3 - film sensacyjny, USA 1989 23.55 Cena sukcesu - film obyczajowy, USA 1996 01.45 Gol laski 04.15 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00, 8:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03, 8:32 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny 09:00 Domisie - Domisiowa oszczędność; program dla dzieci 09:25 Moliki książkowe - BASIA I DZIADKOWIE; magazyn 09:40 Magazyn Medyczny - Choroby żył 09:55 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny 10:20 Rozmowy na temat... - z Michałem Urbaniakiem 10:30 Niezwykłe podróże rzeczy i ludzi; cykl reportaży 10:50 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 6/8; serial komediowy TVP 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1356; telenowela TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1734; telenowela TVP 12:35 Z archiwum IPN - Karaś; magazyn 13:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 133; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:30 Warto rozmawiać - Polityka miłości, czy prowincjonalny kryminał? 14:20 Unibet I Liga piłki nożnej - Pogoń Szczecin - Widzew Łódź 16:00 Jan Bo - Opole '92; koncert 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (81) Wyprawa do łowców głów; cykl reportaży 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Domisie - Domisiowa oszczędność; program dla dzieci 17:45 Moliki książkowe - BASIA I DZIADKOWIE; magazyn 17:55 Magazyn przechodnia - Filozof; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 18:10 Niezwykłe podróże rzeczy i ludzi; cykl reportaży 18:35 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Cyrk (14); magazyn 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1356; telenowela TVP 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Kudłatek - Próba wierności; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1973) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:15 Klan - odc. 1734; telenowela TVP 20:40 Miejsca przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 134; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:35 Nasz reportaż - Nasz Dom 22:05 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza - Warkocz; magazyn 22:30 Saga rodów - Ród Gebethnerów; magazyn 22:50 Studio Polonia - serial "Przystań" 23:00 Magazyn przechodnia - Filozof; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 23:10 Warto rozmawiać - Polityka miłości, czy prowincjonalny kryminał ? 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 00:10 Pogoda Info 00:12 Polska dobrze smakuje - Nalewki mistrza Hieronima z Torunia (6); cykl dokumentalny 00:35 Magazyn Medyczny - Choroby żył 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1356; telenowela TVP 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Kudłatek - Próba wierności; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1973) 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:05 Klan - odc. 1734; telenowela TVP 02:30 Miejsca przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 134; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:20 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn 03:45 Śniadanie na podwieczorek 04:40 Nasz reportaż - Nasz Dom 05:10 Warto rozmawiać - Polityka miłości, czy prowincjonalny kryminał ? left|thumb|79x79px 6:00 Stacja Porankowo 8:00 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 349 9:00 Telemarket 9:30 Zdrada i miłość Odcinek: 36 10:30 Twarz Analii Odcinek: 36 11:30 Miłosny nokaut Odcinek: 36 12:30 Telemarket 13:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 350 14:30 Zdrada i miłość Odcinek: 37 15:30 Twarz Analii Odcinek: 37 16:30 Miłosny nokaut Odcinek: 37 17:30 Ale numer! Odcinek: 25 18:00 Gadżet i Gadżetinis Odcinek: 37 18:30 Byli sobie wynalazcy Odcinek: 8 19:00 Flintstonowie Odcinek: 135 19:30 Baśnie z tysiąca i jednej nocy Odcinek: 1 21:30 Ale numer! Odcinek: 26 22:00 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 35 23:00 Medium Odcinek: 7 23:30 Las Vegas Odcinek: 9 0:30 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 35 1:00 Nocne I-granie Odcinek: 89 3:00 Programy powtórkowe left|thumb|79x79px 7:00 Łapu capu 7:10 Nie przegap 7:20 Simpsonowie Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 20 7:45 Łapu capu 8:00 Aktualności filmowe 8:30 Rockefeller Plaza 30 Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 3 9:00 Problem komarów i inne opowieści 10:10 Drzewo cytrynowe 11:55 Łapu capu ekstra 12:30 Magia kłamstwa Odcinek: 4 13:20 Skradziona kolekcja 14:50 Poeta na froncie - reportaże Ryszarda Kapuścińskiego 16:00 Planeta małp 18:05 Płytki facet 20:00 Łapu capu 20:10 Simpsonowie Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 20 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu capu 21:00 Żona. Teren prywatny 22:40 To nie tak, jak myślisz, kotku! 0:30 Jan z drzewa 2:05 Sekret 3:40 W dolinie Elah left|thumb|79x79px 8:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 8:45 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 9:30 Eurogole Champions - magazyn piłkarski 11:00 Turniej ziemny - Turniej WTA w Moskwie - 2. dzień 14:30 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 15:15 Kolarstwo - Giro di Lombardia 16:15 Turniej ziemny - Turniej WTA w Moskwie - 2. dzień 17:30 Eurogole Champions - magazyn piłkarski 19:00 Eurogole Flash - magazyn piłkarski 19:10 Snooker - Zawody World Series of Snooker w Pradze 20:15 Boks - Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji IBF w Sunrise - waga kogucia: Joseph Agbeko - Vic Darchinyan 21:00 Boks - Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBO w Halle - waga junior ciężka: Marco Huck - Victor Emilio Ramirez 23:00 Sporty ekstremalne - Freeride Spirit 23:15 Rajdy terenowe - Rajd Faraonów - podsumowanie 23:45 Rajdy samochodowe - Rajd samochodów historycznych w Portugalii 0:00 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy 0:15 Snooker - Zawody World Series of Snooker w Pradze 1:30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 6:45 Sieć życia Odcinek: 8 7:15 Sieć życia Odcinek: 9 7:50 Sieć życia Oodcinek: 10 8:25 Reklamujemy reklamy Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 2 8:55 Reklamujemy reklamy Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 2 9:25 Reklamujemy reklamy Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 2 10:00 Ocean. Zagrożenia i odkrycia Odcinek: 1 10:30 Ocean. Zagrożenia i odkrycia Odcinek: 2 11:00 Ocean. Zagrożenia i odkrycia Odcinek: 3 11:30 Stare dobre Sea Point 13:10 Lęk nasz powszedni Odcinek: 1 14:05 Dinozaury - olbrzymy z Patagonii 14:50 Fiołki terroru Odcinek: 2 15:40 Podstawy wiary Odcinek: 1 16:15 Misja. Przygoda. Odkrycia Odcinek: 21 16:45 Ratujmy gepardy! Odcinek: 9 17:15 Ratujmy gepardy! Odcinek: 10 17:50 Himalaje - kraina kobiet 19:15 Pierwszy dzień 19:45 Podstawy wiary Odcinek: 3 20:15 105 dni na Czarnym Lądzie Odcinek: 10 20:45 Za horyzont Odcinek: 1 21:45 Za horyzont Odcinek: 2 22:40 Najnowsza technika wojskowa Odcinek: 3 23:35 Reklamujemy reklamy Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 2 0:05 Reklamujemy reklamy Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 2 0:40 Szpiedzy i bomba atomowa 1:25 Wolność za cenę krwi Odcinek: 5 2:25 Ocean. Zagrożenia i odkrycia Odcinek: 17 2:50 Ocean. Zagrożenia i odkrycia Odcinek: 18 3:15 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Lublin z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2009 roku